Demon Child
by Lorgan
Summary: Its raining outside...the thunder lights up the sky... When Iris see's something in the storm it seemed she is froozen with fear...
1. Default Chapter

Demon Child

By: Lorgan

It was raining outside as the Flower Division members cleaned up after another successful performance. The wind was howling fiercely. Iris shivered as she looked outside.

"Its so dark outside..." Iris said.

"Its just a storm there's nothing to be afraid of Iris." Kanna said with a smile.

Iris smiled back as best she could but trembled as the wind shook the windows. Iris didn't like how the storm seemed to be getting stronger. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning. Iris screamed and fell back onto the rug.

"Iris what's wrong?" Sakura asked quickly rushing over to Iris's side.

"I-I saw something out there..." Iris said her face ghostly pale.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"There is nothing outside..." Reni said, as she looked out the window. Reni felt a shiver down her spine. There was something wrong and it was very dark.....

"I KNOW I SAW SOMETHING!" Iris yelled hot tears falling down her face.

"Alright it's going to be ok." Sakura said.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked walking in with Sumire.

"Iris said she saw something outside." Kanna answered.

"Really, but what would b outside in a storm like this?" Sumire asked with a confused looked.

"That's what were trying to find out..." Kanna said.

"Iris why don't you tell us what you saw?" Kohran asked.

Iris nodded her head, "It looked like a demon but different..."

"But we fight demons all the time why should this be any different?" Kanna asked.

Iris shook her head, "This was different..."

"Different?" Everyone asked.

"I-it was black and c-covered I-in.... blood..." Iris continued. "It looked like it was smiling and than disappeared.

Everyone looked at each other. Iris started to cry even harder.

"It'll be alright Iris." Orihime said kneeling beside Iris. "You're a part of the Flower Division so you can handle this and beside were here to help."

Iris looked at everyone and seemed to calm down.

"Know lets all get some sleep we still have a lot of work to do tomorrow!" Maria said to everyone.

"YAWN...you're right all of this has made me sleepy." Sumire said.

"Everyone said their goodnights and headed of for bed.

"R-Reni?" Iris asked walking up to her.

Reni turned around and looked at Iris.

"Yes, Iris?" Reni I sleep with you tonight?" Iris said hugging her bear tightly.

The wind howled and shook the windows.

Reni blinked, "If you would like to Iris."

Iris looked up and suddenly smiled, relieved Reni said yes.

"T-Thank you..."

Reni nodded her head as Iris took her hand.

"Looks like whatever Iris saw really scared her." Sumire said looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded, "I hope it was only an illusion of the storm."

Sakura and Sumire looked at each other. They both felt the darkness that was near.

The Next Morning

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kanna shouted.

"Miss Kanna some of us sleep at this hour..."Sumire said with a yawn.

Everyone walked in half asleep. It was still within the dark hours of morning. Kanna had shouted causing everyone to get up.

Reni walked in with Iris holding her hand.

"Miss Kanna what's wrong...." Sakura asked rubbing her eyes.

"T-The stage..." Kanna said.

Everyone was confused and walked into the theater. Horror swept over everyone.

The once beautiful theater had been destroyed. The curtains had been shredded and torn down. Seats were pulled out and thrown. The stage had been broken.

"W-Who could have done this?" Kohran asked trembling.

Everyone stood looking at the room that had been savagely destroyed.

It was still dark outside though morning would brighten the day soon. The stars were starting to fade and the moon would soon close its eyes for it was time for the sun to awake.

Outside of the theater something watched the confused Flower Division members. Its long black wings by its side.

"Did my little one have fun playing?" A soft voice asked petting the creature.

The creature seemed too purr with delight at the touch of the one whom it obeyed.

"Don't worry will soon play more with my little flowers down there...just wait a little bit longer my little one...your sisters and brothers will soon awake...." The person smiled in the shadows of the morning.

To be continued......

-- ......end of chapter one


	2. Darkness in the Shadows

Umm...here's chapter two...

Chapter 2

Darkness in the Shadows

"W-Who could have done this?" Sakura asked as she looked at the theater that had been wrecked.

"Hmm...I can't tell it looks like claw marks..." Kohran said as she examined the shredded curtains.

"This is horrible." Orihime said.

"What happened?!" Ogahmi asked looking at the stage.

"Thats what were trying to figure out." Kanna said.

"We have a show in one week we have to clean this up!" Maria said.

Everyone agreed and started immediately.

During the day Iris felt a chill as though someone or something was watching her.

"Iris?" Reni asked.

"Hmm..oh yes Reni?" Iris asked realizing Reni had spoken o her.

"Is something the matter?" Reni asked in her calm voice.

"N-no nothings wrong!" Iris said with a smile.

"Alright..." Reni said.

Everyone seemed unaware though that something was watchinf them.

Above the stage...in the shadows....

"My it seems the young flower is the only one aware...maybe its time to have a little fun...what do you think my little one?" The voice asked to a little demon that sat on its masters shoulder.

The small demon gave a shriek of delight.

"What was that?" Iris asked looking up.

"What was what Iris?" Orihime asked looking up from her work.

"I-I heard something up there!" Iris said her voice shaking.

"Probably some rats or something." Kanna said hammering the new boards on the stage.

"RATS!" Sumire shrieked, "Yuck how gross!"

Everyoen just looked at Sumire. Though the fought demons Sumire couldn't handle rats.

Iris was shaking. Ever sense she had seen something that night during the storm she had been afraid.

Commander Yoneda walked in with someone.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Lillian Kumori. As of today Lillian will be part of the Flower Division."

The girl smiled. She had dark purple hair her eyes looked to be a deep blue.

"Its nice to meet you all..." The girl said. Something about this girl gave everyone chills.

"Its nice to meet you." Sakura said.

Lillian smiled.

"It seems as though you haven't been having an easy time with your performances." Lillian said pointing at the stage.

"Oh...uh well you see..." Sakura started.

"I was only playing with you." Lillian said. "Would you like some help?"

"Yeah we could use all the help we can get!" Kanna said.

It was four days after that the theatre was soon repaired and looked brand new. The Flower Division celebrated the theatre recovery that night. Fresh flowers decorated the Imperial Theater and made everything look joyful.

"I can't believe we did it!" Kanna said.

"Yeah this is great!" Kohran said.

"Cheers!" Yoneda said.

"Cheers!" Everyone said raising the glass.

"It's a shame that Lillian can't perform in the play, though." Sakura said.

Lillian shook her head, "Its alright with me, I'm not that great of an actress anyway."

Everyone smiled.

Iris sat looking out the window. She couldn't get the image of the creature she had seen during the storm out of her mind.

"Something wrong?" Lillian asked as she handed Iris a glass of juice.

"I saw something out there once...I can't get it out of my head..." Iris said.

"You don't know what it was?" Lillian asked sipping her drink.

"It looked like a demon covered in blood..." Iris said with a shiver.

"Well if it was a demon and had hurt anyone it probably would have been in the news...right?" Lillian asked.

"You're probably right." Iris said looking at her glass.

Lillian took a flower from a vase.

"Its strange you know..."

"What?" Iris asked.

"Flowers..."

"Flowers?"

"Their so pretty and yet they don't live very long. Some are dangerous when the time is needed others just...die. Though they don't live very long they live a full life in only one year."

Lillian plucked the petals off the flower and than picked up a red rose.

"So pretty yet so dangerous..." Lillian said showing her hand to Iris. A drop of blood fell from her finger.

Lillian than got up and joined the others.

Iris thought for a moment about what Lillian said. She looked at the rose and gasped. The rose had wilted. It was black and shriveled as though it had been there for a long time.

The Next Day

"I can't believe tonight is the show!" Orihime said.

"Yes it came so quickly!" Sakura said as she changed.

It was late in the afternoon and everyone was preparing for the show. The sky had become cloudy again.

Iris looked outside.

"Iris, stop scaring yourself." Sumire said, "It's almost time for the show hurry and get ready."

"S-Sorry..." Iris said.

Somewhere

"It seems our little flowers are getting ready to perform. Well it looks like we finally get to have our fun...right little one?"

A shriek from the small demon seemed to make the air shake with fear.

"Get ready my little flowers the show is about to begin..."

to be continued...

Chapter three will be up soon...so wait until than...bye...


	3. The Game Begins

The Game Begins

"Oh look at all the people!" Sakura said from behind the curtain.

"Yeah I didn't think we would have such a huge crowd tonight." Kohran said.

"Will you two stop gawking, the show is about to begin!" Sumire said.

"Coming!" Sakura said.

"Hey you guys where's Iris?" Kohran asked looking around.

"She was here just a moment ago..." Lillian said sewing Sumires dress witch had a small tear.

"Iris has been acting so strange lately." Orihime said as she fixed her hair.

"Well she said she saw something that night and she hasn't been the same." Sakura said.

Lillian looked up. "...Sumire it's finished."

"Well is everyone ready?" Maria asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok than let's begin, Lilly?" Maria said looking at Lillian.

"I'm ready!" Lillian said with a smile.

Lillian walked out onto the stage as the curtains opened.

"Welcome everybody and thank you all for coming..."

While Lillian was talking Iris came in looking very pale.

"Iris are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine I wasn't feeling very good that's all..." Iris said.

"...enjoy the show!" Lillian finished and quickly walked off the stage.

"Good luck everyone!" Lillian she said.

The show began.

"My, my little flowers are quiet the performers aren't they?" A shadowy voice asked.

A sharp squeal replied to the voice.

"Well than its time to begin the show...have fun my little flowers." The voice said.

"Iris your line!" Kanna whispered.

Iris quickly snapped out of her thinking. Iris was about to begin when...

"AWWWWW!!!!!!"

Everyone looked up. "Where had the scream come from?"

Than again another scream but no one could tell where it had come from. Suddenly there was a sound. The sound of wood cracking from tremendous weight. Suddenly the ceiling seemed to explode as something flew in. A demon flew in letting out a screech. Panic spread over the audience as the demon landed on the stage. Something dropped from its claws which were covered in blood. A bloody object fell to the ground a mixture of feathers and blood.

"A bird?!" Kanna said her face in complete shock.

Sumire turned her head around covering her mouth.

The demon let out another blood curdling screech. Its fangs drenched in blood and...and it seemed to be smiling. It was as though it enjoyed the blood it was covered in the life it had taken.

"What's wrong my little flowers don't you want to play?" A voice asked.

The Flower Division looked around unable to tell were the voice was coming from. The voice seemed to echo throughout the room.

"My little one wants to play you don't want to disappoint my little one do you?" The voice asked.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Oh my little flowers you have nothing to fear all I want to do is play with you that's all!" The voice said seeming to laugh.

"And if we don't want to play?" Kanna asked.

"I'm afraid you don't have any choice in the matter...you see this is MY game and when it begins you have no choice but to play. Your prize is...life."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Maria asked.

"You'll see my little flower you'll see..." The voice seemed to vanish.

The demon had vanished as well. It was as though it had been a dream. Everyone looked around. Their theater had once again been devastated.

"Well there goes the show..." Kanna said scratching her head.

"We'll I guess the only thing to do know is clean up..." Maria said.

The Flower Division once again began cleaning up.

"Hey has any one seen Lillian?" Kohran asked.

Everyone shook there heads.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen her since the show." Orihime said.

"Maybe she got scared." Sumire said.

"I doubt it..." Kanna said.

Everyone looked in as the door to the theater slowly creaked shut.

"Hey wasn't that Lillian?" Kohran asked.

Iris than got up from her work.

"Hey Iris where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I don't trust her!" Iris said.

"But..." Sakura said as she watched Iris leave the theater.

"Let her go. Don't forget it was Iris who saw that demon..." Maria said.

"Your right..." Sakura said nodding her head.

Iris quietly closed the door behind her. She saw Lillian walking to her room. Iris quietly followed Lillian. Lillian hadn't shut the door all the way leaving Iris room to look in. Lillian's room was dark and than...Iris noticed something. Lillian was holding something with a greenish glow. Iris couldn't see what it was. Lillian than pt down the object and turned around to leave. Iris quickly hid herself as Lillian walked out.

"What was that?" Iris asked herself.

Once out o site Iris slipped into Lillian's room. It was dark and Iris couldn't see very well. Feeling around Iris found a lamp. It was old and didn't produce much light. Iris looked around. She couldn't find what the object had been than she noticed something...

A book was lying on Lillian's bed. Iris took the book and coughed as dust rose from it. Walking over to the lamp Iris opened the book. It was old and very dusty.

Iris looked but couldn't read the language. She turned another page to find a sketch of a demon. Iris kept turning the page. As she turned the next page there was another picture of a demon. This picture though had something smeared over the picture. In the dim light it was hard to see. It was red and had tried to be removed.

"What is this?" Iris asked. Yet again Iris turned the page. This page had a crumpled letter in it. Iris looked but still couldn't make out the words. It was than Iris herd footsteps approaching.

Iris quickly put down the book and turned off the light. Whoever it was walked off. Getting up Iris left the room quietly.

Iris walked back into the theater everyone waiting including Lillian. Lillian smiled at Iris but Iris only glared at Lillian. Iris did not trust Lillian.

It was a week after that the theater was repaired again. This time no one felt like celebrating though. The day was cloudy and the sun hardly showed. Everyone sat outside not feeling like doing anything. Lillian than got up.

"Would anyone like something to drink?" Lillian asked.

Kanna and Sumire raised their hands. Lillian than went inside.

"Damn it's so boring today..." Kanna said.

"For once I'll have to agree with you Miss Kanna." Sumire said.

Suddenly the wind started blowing. The sky became dark.

"Well my little flowers how about we play my first game if you're so bored?" A voice said.

Everyone got up looking around.

"Well my little flowers shall we begin?" Suddenly everything went dark. Black surrounded them.

"Hey what's going on?" Kanna asked.

"First round begins..." The voice said.

"Now just hold on who are you?" Orihime said stamping her foot.

"Oh my I'm sorry I've been rude!" the voice said. "You may call me Pan..."

"Well Pan why are you doin this?" Kanna asked.

"My dear little flower I just want to play is all." Pan siad.

"Now lets begin my first game is The Puppet Dance..."

Suddenly everything changed. It looked like they were in a field of snow.

"What how are they doing this?" Maria asked looking around.

Iris looked around and realized Lillian wasn't here this time ether but didn't have time to say anything...

"Reni what's wrong?" Sakura asked looking at Reni.

Reni seemed to be in pain. It looked as though something was forcing Reni to move.

"Now my flowers get ready the game begins now...."

To be continued....


End file.
